The present invention relates to the improvements in a tone arm assembly and is devised to obviate the following shortcomings of a tone arm assembly of the known art. In other words, generally a lover of record music cannot be satisfied with using only a single tone arm but enjoys himself over respective sounds by selectively changing various types of tone arms, and for doing so in most cases he practically changes the entire tone arm assembly installed on a face plate including a lifter (dash-pot). For this reason, preparation of various types of tone arms to enable them to be changed is expensive and reinstallment of a tone arm assembly each time requires a considerably amount of work. Usually, a user of a record player is not accustomed to such mechanical operation. Hence, unless tone arms are easily exchangeable by a simple motion, change of tone arms may become a burden for him, thus resulting in reduced chances for enjoyment of a variety of sounds through changing tone arms. Furthermore, in a base of a tone arm assembly of the prior art there is a vertical hollow portion, through which lead wires from a pick-up of a tone arm pass and enter the record player housing through an opening provided immediately below in a face plate, the wires being connected to an amplifier therefrom. Thus, each time an auxiliary tone arm as well as a main tone arm are provided, it is necessary to provide a considerably large opening in the face plate, which requires an extreme amount of work for an ordinary user.